The Crusaders of Space
by Adarian Dreamer
Summary: A new type of mobile suits called Mobile Knights appear. But they are stronger than the gundams. Can the Knights be trusted? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

  
The Crusaders of Space  
  
Chapter 1:The Mobile Knights  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't Gundam Wing and this is my first fic so please don't flame me.  
  
  
  
"I don't see anything here." said Duo inside his Gudam Deathscythe. "I'm coming back to the base."   
  
Just then a mobile suit came and attacked deathscythe.  
  
"So OZ wants to play again huh?" Duo mocked.  
  
When Duo attacked the mobile suit, but it had no effect. The mobile suit sent Deathscythe back to the base as fast as it could.  
  
"What the heck was that." Duo thought. He had noticed that the mobile suit looked like an armored knight. The mobile suit was armed with a beam saber and a shield with a cross on it and a cross on the chest of the suit. "Maybe a new OZ model or something. But how is a trillion times stronger than a gundam?"  
  
When Duo arrived at the pilots' camp he told them what happened.   
  
"Hmm...maybe they're the Crusader-Mobile Knights." said Quatre.  
  
"Mobile Knights? They almost killed me!"  
  
"Look, most of the universe is owned by OZ and very corrupted leaders. The Crusaders are our only hope. They thought you were from OZ. We must tell them who we are. Then we could probably pilot one of their Mobile Knights."  
  
"Okay, let's get Heero, Wufei, Relena and the army to help us." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Right, I'll get Heero and Wufei who are scouting, Trowa will get Relena in the Sanq Kingdom, and you, Duo, will get the army over in the next base."  
  
Trowa had just arrived in the Sanq Kingdom. He jumped out of Heavyarms and walked around the Kingdom. He noticed the burning buildings and the dead bodies. They had been under siege! Trowa started to cry. Then he noticed his tears.  
  
"These sparkles, they're my tears." Trowa said.  
  
He got up and looked for Relena in the her house. He told her what happened and she gathered up her Sanq Kingdom army, and they went back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Quatre used his laptop to call Wufei and Heero. He told them what happened. They said that they saw a Mobile Knight and was going to talk to it.  
  
"Hey, you, we are the gundam pilots." Heero said.  
  
"Yes, our leader wanted to talk to you. Follow me."  
  
"They followed the knight to the base."  
  
"Hmm...your leader is Richard the Lion-Hearted and Saladin is the OZ leader." Heero mocked.  
  
"Our leader is the descendant of the Great Richard the Lion-Hearted."  
  
"Is Saladin the OZ leader?"  
  
"No."  
  
When they had arrived, Heero and Wufei were amazed. They saw thousands of Mobile Knights and pilots. With them on their side they can defeat OZ or can they? And can the Knights be trusted?  
  
Find out on the next chapter of the Crusaders of Space  
  
Did you like that? Please R 


	2. Chapter 2:The Next Crusades

The Crusaders of Space  
Chapter 2: The Next Crusades  
  
  
Heero and Wufei looked at the Mobile Knights hoping to pilot them.   
The Mobile Knight pilot spoke up, "Have you heard of the Holy Crusades?"  
  
"Of course." Heero stated.  
  
"Good, now the Holy Land was being ruled by Saracens under Saladin and they persecuted Christians. Richard the Lion-Hearted and Frederic Barbarosa tried to reclaim the Holy Land, but they couldn't so they signed a treaty that stopped the persecuting of Christians. The Holy Land is represented by space and OZ represents Saladin and the Saracens, while we represent Richard and Barbarosa."  
  
"Very interesting." Heero said suddenly interested.  
  
Meanwhile Trowa and the others had gathered the forces together. They came to the Mobile Knights base.  
  
"What are they made out of?" asked Heero.  
  
"Godnium Aloe."  
  
"That must be 100 times stronger than Gundamnium and the most powerful metal known to mankind."  
  
"Yes, now your friends have arrived, go to our leader."  
  
The pilots went to the Mobile Knights' leader.  
  
"So you must be the descendant of Richard, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have a mission, two of you must take a Mobile Knight to destroy the the OZ mobile doll factory near here."  
  
Trowa and Heero got in the suits and flew to the factory.  
  
"These controls are high tech and this suit is stronger and faster than our gundams."  
  
The pilots reached the factory and destroyed it easily in one minute while a gundam would take three hours. With this power does OZ stand a chance? When the pilots returned to base the leader noticed that the pilots were better than his elite mobile knight pilots.   
  
"So, you pilots really do have skill. My name is Richard Damians." said the leader.  
  
"Okay, now is there a problem with defeating OZ?"  
  
"No, not at the moment, but OZ is scouting the universe for Godnium Aloe, we thought we had all of it but maybe enough for OZ to beat us is still left. We must attack them before they find it."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
How did you like that? Please review.  
  



End file.
